csofandomcom-20200223-history
Winchester M1887
Winchester M1887 or simply M1887 is a lever-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to Zombie Mods. It is purchasable with cash points. Overview M1887 is a 8-round shotgun chambered with 12-gauge shells. It has high rate of fire and can quickly neutralize soft targets. The M1887 is the most effective weapon against zombies. Best of all, it looks stylish at the same time; this shotgun can be rotated in a full circle after every shot for its lever-action cocking mechanism (also known as flip-cocking) M1887 is great in knocking away approaching zombies to defend self. Advantages *Higher rate of fire for a manual shotgun *High knockback against zombies *Can be fired while reloading *Cheaper than Benelli M4 although it is semi-auto *Light, suit for hunting purpose Disadvantages *Low magazine capacity (8) *High recoil Tactics using M1887 Normal matches *Use M1887 in close battle as it can kill an enemy with average two to three shots. Zombie Mods *M1887 is essential in knocking away approaching zombies. However, make sure there is no teammates behind the zombies. Tactics facing M1887 users Normal matches *Avoid close direct contact, as the user can deal a lot of damages. Zombie Mods *Hold 'Ctrl' key even in vents to reduce the knockback effect. *Strike in team, as M1887 is poor in term of rate of fire. Variants M1887 Gold M1887 Gold Edition can be obtained through Code Box. It shares the same performance with original M1887 except the appearance and does higher damage. Double-barreled shotgun Double-barreled shotgun surpasses M1887 in nearly all aspects except its clip size. Events Singapore/Malaysia M1887 is sold from 30 March 2011 until now in 3 days, 10 days and 30 days durations. For permanent purchase, it is only available from 30 March ~ 13 April 2011. It is released alongside with Trap map. Starting 8 September 2011, M1887 Gold Edition is added into Code Box. Comparison to M3 Positive *Higher fire rate (+8%) *Higher knockback Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative *Lower damage (-8) *Higher recoil (+28%) *More expensive (+$1100) *Longer reload time (+0.7 seconds) Gallery M1887 File:M1887_viewmodel.png|View model File:M1887_viewmodel_woman.png|Ditto, woman version File:M1887_worldmodel.png|World model File:M1887_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M1887_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon m1887_promo.png|Promotional poster Guerilla m1887.jpg|A Guerrilla Warfare member armed with an M1887 Cs assault 20111208 1439170.jpg|In-game screenshot images (1).jpg|Side-to-side comparison imagesCAMVEF01.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound Draw sound M1887 Gold m1887gold viewmodel.png|View model m1887gold worldmodel.png|World model m1887gold shopmodel.png|Shop model Wikia.jpg|In-game screenshot of the Winchester M1887 Gold-Edition ZM_abyss2_20120209_1622170.jpg|In-game screenshot of the Winchester M1887 Gold Edition Trivia *This shotgun's actual maximum magazine capacity is 5; four shells in the under-barrel magazine, and one in the chamber. However, in-game, it can carry up to 8 rounds. *It is possible to perform a full-circle flip-cock with the Winchester 1887 (without modifications) in real life, but it takes a lot skill to do it without snagging your fingers or making it fall short of the full circle. *It is a lot more efficient to just pull the lever down to load in a new shell instead of performing a flip-cock maneuver, which is what made this shotgun (and the 1901 model, which was 10-gauge rather than 12) an amazing repeater shotgun. *Gun designer John Moses Browning originally suggested that this weapon would have been more suitable as a pump-action shotgun. Instead, the Winchester Repeating Arms Company felt that it was to be lever-action due to brand recognition. *The M1887 is no longer in production.But there' re still some copy variants can be found in the America,Canada and Australia.These copies were built by Norinco and other firearms manufacters. External links *M1887 at Wikipedia. *M1887 page at Singapore/Malaysia version of Counter-Strike Online website. *M1887 on YouTube. Known Operators Terrorists: * Blair: Blair is seen armed with an M1887 with a flashlight in the Zombie 3: Origin trailer which is took place in Rest. Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons